Crystal's ties: Insomnia's last stand
by Radiklement
Summary: Since Nyx Ulric has started his training as one of the King's Glaives, he's been hearing a voice in his head. And when he understands who it is, he realizes that every wall left between him and the empire will fall. Unless he takes the situation into his own hands and warn the crown prince of his suspicions.
1. Father knows best

Summary: Since Nyx Ulric has started his training as one of the King's Glaives, he's been hearing a voice in his head. And when he understands who it is, he realizes that every wall left between him and the empire will fall. Unless he takes the situation into his own hands and warn the crown prince of his suspicions.

This is intended as a Kingsglaive retelling – changing one single thing in the movie. Noctis stays in Insomnia. Action and drama will be the main genres for this one. I guess I shouldn't be writing another fic for FFXV until I finish one, but honestly, the ideas just keep coming. There is only one pairing here, NoctxLuna, but you can expect major character's death for reasons that are far too obvious…

It should be shorter than the monster Unexpected is turning into, but I wouldn't set anything in stone yet. I've decided to write in character's pov for once and will be switching povs between three characters over the course of this story (maybe more) but for now, we will be either in Nyx, Noctis or Lunafreya's mind. I hope you'll like it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crystal's ties: Insomnia's last stand

Prologue – Father knows best

"King Regis Lucis Caelum, 113th ruler of Lucis," the herald declared.

We saluted, head and upper body bowing as the royal highness rose from his throne. Salt and pepper hair, regal beard, eyes too keen. I tried not to compare him to the man who'd saved me as a kid. The man who could call upon flames, lightning bolts and the harshest cold. Magic used to belong to royals, no one but royal.

Now the same magic was in my reach. I just needed to pass the last test, as did my fellow aspiring Glaives. Crowe stood in front of me in the line. Ladies first. Libertus wasn't too far and we'd made a few bets for the outcome of the crystal review. There were over 40 of us, all from Galahd, all comrades in arms in a sense, potential magic soldiers for the king.

If the magic could take and root deep in our veins. It would mean extending Regis's powers, giving him more arms and legs to defend a country already dying.

All I wanted was the strength to finally make a difference. I had enough of being the kid needing to be saved. Enough of bowing and begging for a job, a place to stay or even the right to order something in an Insomnian restaurant. When you grew up outside of their precious snow globe city, you were as good as the daemons hunting their nightmare. Maybe even worse.

 _People always fear what they don't know._ If we listened to Libertus, we should beat some sense into them, but there wasn't enough of us to sustain any confrontation.

"At ease," Regis offered. "I will ask you to come up one by one. The process is taxing, so you can expect a few side effects for the first few days, whether it works or not."

The king didn't have to add that if they wanted to turn down this offer, it was now or never. Crowe walked up the stairs confidently when her last name was called. I was too lost in thoughts to follow the light sway of her hips and barely notice the whimper that escaped from her when Regis ran the small crystal of his ring over her eyelids. A stroke of cold and it would be over, side effects be damned. I'd be a soldier, I might be able to warp at the speed of light like that man could, able to take care of coeurls and daemons alike.

"Thank you," Regis told the only woman in our rank, giving her the time to be halfway down the stairs before to call: "Ulric."

His eyes fell on me and I wondered if he remembered that visit to our isles. How he saved me as a boy and let his wife, the very queen herself, tending to my wounds? I tried to swallow back the questions coming to me with my first step. Why had he stopped saving us? Where had he been when Galahd needed help? How could he let the wall falter even for an instant? He had to know what Lucis looked like outside of these walls. Had to know that us—uncivilized, countryside people—were barely making ends meet.

I hurried up the stairs, back straight, wondering if my training as a hunter and my will could suffice to make me a soldier. His eyes pierced me like daggers until recognition dawned. We were over 30 years later and he remembered me?

He gently pressed the ring to the middle of my forehead, before drawing a line over both of my eyelids. I expected an ache or even a burn, but instead, I heard him talk.

 _*Kids really grow too quickly.*_

"What?" I blurted out.

Eyes snapping open, I saw the confusion on his face and wondered if I hadn't imagined those words.

"Is something wrong, Ulric?" Drautos asked.

Something bubbled inside me and for an instant, the blood in my veins was like champagne. Too light, ran over by electricity. A wave of dizziness ran over me when I shook my head in answer.

 _*Good. The magic is taking root.*_

What was that voice? It sounded just like the king, but his lips hadn't moved, I was left there, frowning at him.

"Thank you," Regis told me.

 _*If only I was strong enough…*_

Awesome, Nyx. You're going crazy. Of all the side-effects you might have, you'll lose your mind before to even use any of that magic.

I had a dozen questions to ask, but I went back in line, knowing from the inquisitive look Libertus was throwing my way that I wouldn't hear the end from it anytime soon.

…

Over the course of one month, after learning how to warp around properly and use magic shields, I was convinced the voice popping every now and then in my head was my own, personal side effect. The others had puked for days, felt disoriented, been covered with rashes, burns or dreamed up nightmare, but my symptom had no precedent as far as I could tell. And surely our _beloved_ king wouldn't call it that.

 _*Where is he now? Does he even have an idea of what's going on?!*_

Exasperation, huh? You might as well be fed up about that guy you're always wondering about. When was he going to stop whispering in the back of my mind?!

I brought up a magic shield to stop the daemons' charge, warped away, readying myself to leap into the air and back at the enemy with one dagger throw. Slashing one tentacle off, drawing fire from my veins. If it wasn't for that voice, magic was pretty darn cool. And the rush of power was still as strong as day one.

I've been fighting monsters most of my life. Keeping up that bar with Libertus brought in money, but killing beasts and daemons roaming in our isles was good for business. And for my family. On any battlefield, adrenaline is a good friend to have. Kicks in to give you that lightning-quick reflex, reminds you of how good it feels to be alive. Falling, rushing, running, dodging, warping. Legs burning, lungs aching, heart pounding. Slashing through daemon's flesh is different from ripping through a coeurl or your everyday sabertusk. It's like killing a nightmare while wide awake. Fulfilling and still, sound impossible to achieve.

For, even when you get that strong, Etro has a way to kick you back to Eos. For Libertus, it's the constant reminder that we don't belong here. For me, it's that worn-out voice monologuing in my head.

 _*Clarus needs a day off. Hell, we all need time off. What did I forget again?*_

When I blinked, I could almost see him thumbing through an electronic agenda. Struggling with his wounded leg. Cane ringing on the floor, a third leg, another sign of weakness. I didn't have to ask him any question anymore. Whatever the king was thinking, whatever he was feeling, I could hear his voice. His thoughts. I lacked the half of every conversations he held with people. Sometimes, our nightmare would mix together at night. He lacked even more sleep than I did. And as much as I tried to tune it out, it was hard to focus sometimes.

Remember where you are Nyx. Battlefield. Daemon all over this town. Should call it a ghost town, really. Stupid wall that can't protect more than one city.

How I wished he could hear my thoughts back and know how much I resented him and his ancestors for their poor work. Not that I blamed them for it all. Well, maybe a bit.

The fire burned my daemon as a dropship swooshed a few feet above my head. A look around and I spotted my friends and comrades scattered all over the place. This was our second mission. We were slowly growing more organized, and Drautos had already claimed the command of our forces, but we needed to get better. Our efficiency was just enough to get by as it was.

"Fresh metal meat, guys!" Lucche called out.

We taunted the MTs, staying scattered, Crowe starting up a fire spell that would hopefully take down the ship. Collect some intel and gather information on those flying barrels of enemies.

As the first magiteck soldier dropped, we threw our daggers in the air. Our hoods stayed on despite the wind. Daggers against steel, blue blurs hitting hunk of metal and flesh. Their red eyes reminded me of the fire back home.

 _*Words from the empire… That Izunia acts as though… Oh, for the love of Etro!*_

I internally cursed and kick-warped one MT before to dive towards another one. Couldn't he think full thought? Let me know what was really happening? Or was this weird link going to be turn into my own curse?

…

 _Dear Noctis,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. It's been some time since we've exchanged news. I have been quite occupied as of late. My prayers still work, but the scourge seems to grow stronger every day. There are a lot of people in need of my light._

 _A light that might be graced by your smile in the future if I'm not wrong. The circumstances won't be ideal, but the ghost of peace is on the horizon. I don't want to be naïve or to believe peace is the only potential outcome, but one of their conditions gave me hope. I don't know if your father already told you of it, but for peace to be signed, Aldercapt wants our lines tied._

 _As overwhelming as this may sound, it gave my heart great joy to think I would get to see you again. To actually see you!_

 _I really wonder what you think of this… marriage arrangement. In the name of peace, I would happily marry anyone, but the fact it's you... makes it a lot easier on my mind. I feel presumptuous for jumping to the heart of the matter before even hearing your thoughts on it. It's always been easy to talk with you in these letters, but I wonder how it will turn out in person. Shiva knows you're my best friend, and I hope I never lose that. The next few months are going to feel far longer than the past years._

 _Stay careful, dear Noctis,_

 _Always yours,_

 _Lunafreya Nox Fleuret_

…

I had to fight the blush on my cheeks at those last words. Luna. Mine. Oh gods. Peace was the last thing on my mind and I tried to stifle the longing I felt. I missed her so much sometimes, and at other moments, it felt as though she was just a dream I had. Like Carbuncle.

Umbra gave me a playful look and I scratched his ears.

"How was she when you left? What is she hiding from me this time?"

I had been notified—that is right "notified", my father didn't have time for an audience with me yet—about what the peace treaty entailed. Then, I sat down with Ignis to get things straight, because I was a bit angry with the situation. Luna and I were pawns, mere symbols to paint the treaty with bright and sweet colors. She knew that, but as always, sounded ready to make the most of things.

 _There is a war out there. A war we're losing._

It felt so surreal. Everyone in Insomnia was running about with their lives. I could hang out in cafes or arcades with Prompto and if it wasn't for Ignis showing up every day with words from the Citadel and the news I kept checking…

Umbra climbed on my lap, licking my face to help me out of my daze.

"Come on, Umbra, don't…"

It tickled and I didn't want to laugh. I wanted to scream or to sleep off the stupor. But Luna was waiting for an answer and I owed her something big. We never used the l-word. We were friends, really good friends and I couldn't say I was unhappy with the prospect of marrying her. It might just be a bit soon, at least… Had I grown enough for her to see something else than a child in me?

We were mostly looking out for each other and this correspondence had kept me sane while keeping her real. She was happy to see me, happy that her marriage could bring peace, but did she want to be my wife? How did that even work?! My thoughts couldn't focus.

I grunted, gently putting Umbra back on the floor to sit at my desk and consider my answer. My mind called up a picture of Luna, dressed in nothing but white, pale hair, bright blue eyes. I had seen pictures in newspapers and on a few websites, but the quality was always low, too low.

She refused to send me pictures, explaining she hadn't taken one in years. Something told me it was more because of the state she was in. The people she kept healing. The prison her home had been turned into. I might be younger and out of the loop, but I wasn't blind.

Grabbing a pen, I took out some scrap paper to draft an answer. I wasn't going to lose space in our notebook now, not for something like this.

 _Dearest Luna…_

Was that too cheesy? I knew she liked cheesy, but she would also tease me endlessly about it. With a sigh, I forced myself to just write down whatever came to my mind. Best way to stay truthful.

 _Dear Luna,_

 _I'm doing fine. Most of my times is spent in training and revising my studies. I wish I could see you right now and get a better idea of what you mean when you mentioned being busy. If things get settled with the empire, I should be able to move around instead of staying cooped up here. Being the chosen king means I can do something about the scourge and take off some of the pressure on your shoulders. Forgive me for saying it that way, but it's about damn time._

 _I wasn't surprised at the mention of an arranged wedding, though I'm glad Iedolas Aldercapt is not pushing a stranger on me, like a daughter or something. To be honest, I am overwhelmed by the idea the next time we meet, we might get married instead of just sitting down and catch up. I'm glad it's you._

"Oh gods…" I whispered to myself.

She knew, Luna had to already know, but it felt terrifying to open up like this, when all I had of her were words and a bunch of photograph.

Umbra barked happily, making me jump and I only managed to pull away my pen before scratching the paper. I had switched back to our notebook out of pure reflex. No taking back any words now.

"Ignis?" I asked.

My advisor—and eternal babysitter—walked into the room, Umbra instantly rushing to his legs.

"I brought food. And news. There's a kingsglaive who insisted on meeting you."

"If it's for training, I already…"

I should have known Ignis wouldn't bother me with a request I had already turn down or refuted. Ignis knew when he stood in front of a lost cause. Makes you wonder why he hadn't given up on me somewhere along the way.

"Noct, listen. The man had information about your father. Information he shouldn't have. And a story you might not believe right away. But he already knew the empire demanded that lady Lunafreya and you get married three days ago."

I blinked at Ignis, hands turning cold.

I hadn't been _notified_ of it until yesterday. How could a Glaive know of it before me?

"When did the chancellor visit my father?"

Ignis's left eyebrow twitch with annoyance. He didn't like this situation either. He wouldn't have mention it unless he considered it of the utmost importance. Etro knew how many people tried to get to me through him. He turned them all off usually.

"Three days ago. Nyx Ulric wrote to me about it on that very day, right after he'd finished a mission in the south of Leide."

I struggled to see how the guy could have known. Cameras planted in the audience room? Technology seldom worked in the Citadel thanks to the interference from our powers. And Clarus would have found any camera or mic planted. The man was close to paranoid.

"Could he be a spy? What would be his aim?"

"While this is the most probable scenario, I personally doubt Ulric works against us."

"Why?!"

I didn't mean to snap and Ignis was too preoccupied by the problem at hands to mind it, thankfully.

"It's not the only thing he knows that he shouldn't. He told me a set of things, facts and… If I wasn't your advisor, I wouldn't know them myself. He encrypted the mail quite strongly. I believe he's well-intentioned. While remaining cautious, I'd suggest you start by meeting him in person. With Gladio and myself around."

Ignis had made a few private comments about sharing the king's powers with the Glaives. How it was a precarious, dangerous situation. He was right, and my father knew he was taking a wild gander. But we barely had any local soldier left. The glaives were the next best thing.

I had followed their training, even teaching them a few things to better use their magic during the first two weeks. Nyx Ulric hadn't exchanged more than a smile with me. Why was he trying to talk now, when it was harder to see me? What information could he have to make Ignis believe him so strongly?

"You got that message with you? When should we…?"

Ignis looked at me with a hint of surprise, which made me wonder if I had said something wrong. I paused, expecting an explanation, but all he gave me was silence, his surprise turning into a smile.

"What?"

"You sound a lot more mature than usual, you know. Thinking things over for once. Are you trying to make up for lost time?"

"Ignis…" I started, a warning in my voice.

A warning he couldn't care less about. The man had been looking after me before we could even call him a man.

"After all, you'll be meeting a certain Oracle pretty soon…"

"This is hardly the time for…"

His smile drifted off and he squared his shoulders again.

"Apologies. I simply think you shouldn't try to rush anything. Ulric will be back in Insomnia tomorrow night. I have the message and we'll consider it together with Gladio. There's no need to take a decision right away."

"Is my father in danger?" I insisted.

"Nowadays, everyone is in danger. But Ulric doesn't mean the King any harm."

Umbra walked up to me, a light whine coming out of his throat. He was worrying too, but mostly because of my own panic. A brief look in Ignis's eyes told me it was I he worried the most about.

"Let me read that mail. I hope we're eating something good tonight."

"It shall be nutritious and delicious in equal part," he mocked me as we walked into the kitchen.

A stew was already steeping on the oven.

"I don't want to know what's in it," I sighed.

The idea of anything green made my stomach lurch.

Ignis didn't give me much time to ponder on the foot, lending me his phone, but warning me some part of the mail would shake me. I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes at the first lines. Then I sat down to try and process the message.

 _This will sound crazy, but I know a man of logic like you will read this entirely and consider every alternative. Thanks for being curious, Scientia. I thought I was going mad at first, but ever since I received powers from the king, there has been… a connection. I hear things said by his voice. Today, I learned of that wedding between the prince and a lady Luna… I didn't catch the last part of her name, he called her Luna most of the time. A peace treaty is in talk and the wedding is one of the conditions the empire set._

 _But that doesn't prove much, so how about all the rambling I've been getting lately?_

 _I know you've been working as the prince advisor for the last 15 years and that his majesty feels awful for taking over your life with that role he gave you. I know he gave a Carbuncle charm to the prince in hope a guardian spirit would look over his son when he couldn't. He's been worrying about the prince an awful lot when he's not thinking of the state of the world. I could go over a lot of memories he revisited lately, but that would take up too much time._

 _I know Regis sleeps less than two hours a day and needs too much medication for the pain in his leg. He spends hours with the crystal, hoping for a sign from his ancestors. I could go on, but to sum things up, the king isn't doing well. I hear it running in the back of my mind. And as much as I try to tune it off, I'm starting to wonder if this connection couldn't help instead of pestering me. We're out fighting because there's still hope for Lucis. If the king himself doesn't think so, I'd rather hear what the prince believes._

"How in the hell…?!"

"This is why I said there was no need to rush ahead," Ignis explained. "It's a lot to take in and it does sound impossible. But who apart from me knows about Carbuncle? About the moment I started working for you?"

I was looking for my breath as I wondered in what other ways my dad was hurting. Why did I need someone from the king's glaives to learn these things about my own father?! But the idea Regis had already given up. That was…

"I want to see him right as he arrives in Insomnia," I told Ignis.

He nodded, arms crossed, leaning just a bit on the counter in the center of the kitchen.

"I know this might be distressing, but I thought you ought to know," he admitted.

I wondered why I didn't feel anger at him. Usually, whenever Ignis forced me to look at the harsh reality or my responsibilities, I would do everything in my power to look the other way and get him off me. But that was before. I _had_ to change. Peace treaty was just another name for surrender in this case and surrender might not save our country.

"Thank you, specs. I… We just need to find a way to explain whatever is going on and see… Shouldn't we warn my father?"

Ignis pulled a face, which was something really rare in itself.

"I don't know. Until we confirm it, bringing this "connection" into the light could mean that his majesty will cut it off."

It clicked in my head and I gaped at him before to collect myself. I used his words to make sure I was understanding things correctly.

"If what Ulric claims is true… For once, we have a way to know every variable of the equation. Without the cuddling Regis would use since I'm involved."

"Precisely. Not to say I appreciate the idea of working in your father's back. But the information we usually get has always been… softened. And if Regis is pushing himself…"

He was just as worried about him as I was. And with how things were going, could anyone blame us?

…

 _I'm glad it's you, Luna. More than glad. I wish Umbra could just take me with him instead of this notebook._

 _Lately, I've been wondering if peace is what the empire truly has in mind. We almost never talk of politics. But there's no need to go easy on me. Not anymore._

 _I'll write more soon. Take care,_

 _Yours, heart and soul,_

 _Noct_

-To be continued…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So here is the prologue of this alternate version of Kingsglaive. We will get to Kingsglaive's events in chapter four or five. I first need to set things up a bit more. Luna's pov should appear in next chapter.

I'm really curious of what you think of this. Please review to let me know what you'd like to see. The rating shouldn't change, I expect to write violent action scenes, some rushed fluff here and there, a few character's death and titanic battles. The chocobros will appear and I'd like to bring Cor up for some action, or at least, give him a role throughout the events. Also, exploring Drautos turning to the empire.

On a side note, Ravus will show up in this, but I'm going for a different Ravus than the one in my other fics. This Ravus should be a full-on jerk. XD


	2. I will not run

Here's a new chapter, after a lot of wait! My last setting before kicking off with the actual movie retelling. I hope you'll enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crystal ties: Insomnia's last stand

Chapter 1 – I will not hide

I could feel their breathing down my neck. My skin prickled and burned. I could heal anything but them and they knew and at some point… we had started hating each other for it.

Maybe hate was too gentle a word for it. Maybe loathing wasn't enough either to express the horror I felt when they stared. When they gurgled behind their metal masks and pursued me into the night.

I'd never run. Ravus would have been happy to help, to lock me somewhere far away, where no Magiteck soldiers, no Caligo Uldor and no Loqi could find me. But Ravus had no idea who my real enemies were.

It wasn't the soldiers, or the nobles.

 _Breathe, find your center, they're not…_

But they waited around every corner. Silver armor, red eyes, shuffling with their metal articulations grinding together. My feet moved a tad too quickly and I reduced my pace to a brisk walk. Izunia liked telling me they could sense fear. As a child, I used to believe him. He had been looking out for Ravus in the army. Now I wasn't sure what to think about that man. As my powers grew, I started sensing things. The smell of blighted flesh. The strength from the Glacean's grave, the voices lulling me to sleep when the nightmares threatened to rule my night. As a girl, I was naturally scared by the daemon dolls guarding the manor. Nowadays, I felt distress in front of the MTs, and outright fear when it came to the chancellor.

My steps took me down a flight of stairs and four pairs of eyes glinted at me. Gentiana had suggested I'd take a walk to clear my head before heading to the town squares for the daily healing. I wasn't sure if it was my head playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn their hands reached for me as I walked past them.

 _Heal us, free us from this hell_ , they seemed to scream at me despite their eternal smiles.

"Lady Lunafreya?" Loqi asked, rushing to my side. "Why didn't you send for me if you were thinking of stepping outside? It's quite chilly today."

I'd never really comprehend why Aldercapt felt the need to put Loqi in charge of my security. Maybe was it because we were of similar age, or because securing my hand and my line had been one of their projects before Ardyn suggested marrying me to Noctis.

"I'll be fine, brigadier-general."

He seemed ready to object but thought better of it. His advances had grown a lot quieter ever since the treaty proclamation and I found it hard to hide how happy that made me. I didn't need a misguided child advocating for the empire as the one good thing in this world when I knew what I knew. At first, I had tried to make Loqi see things for what they were. Ravus warned me it wouldn't amount to anything, but I really couldn't help myself. If anything, those endless and pointless debates I shared with the blond man had brought a few smiles to my days.

Stepping outside, I breathed in the crisp air of Tenebrae, with just a hint of sylleblossums' fragrance. There were still MTs patrolling left and right, but somehow, the fresh air made me feel safer despite their presence. Freedom might be an illusion, but it was my illusion.

"Lunafreya!"

Was Ravus visiting today? If I'd known…

His hands gripped my shoulders and I realized we hadn't talked since the treaty's announcement. The phone line had been cut again and the army kept moving, I couldn't remember the last operation he'd done.

"Are you going through with it?" my brother asked.

I had barely had time to turn and face him and was met by his eyes, with were bloodshot and angrier than his usual.

"What?"

"Marrying that boy?"

"Brother, do you really have to ask?"

He grit his teeth and slipped one arm under mine, dragging me away from the entrance.

"Tell you don't really believe in this peace treaty?" he whispered to me, sending glares to the Magitecks soldiers.

If I looked deep in myself, I knew the answer was no. But the Oracle couldn't give him such a defeated reply.

"I have to."

He sighed, and I braced myself for the heated discussion that would follow. Ravus hated Noctis with a passion. And sometimes he forgot how much I had grown to love the Lucian prince. We walked off to the fields, past a few trees and Ravus helped me down a steep slope, because sensible shoes weren't a part of the wardrobe a "princess" was allowed. We had one place that still belonged to us in our domain, a lone bench overlooking the canyon in which the manor stood. Looking down to the green valleys and frozen lakes laying miles beneath us, I remembered Noctis's eyes when his father had carried him down here. He'd been amazed and a little scared too.

" _Why would you even build something up here?" he'd asked._

 _I had no answer then, sitting on the very edge with my feet dangling in the wind, freer than I could understand._

" _Doesn't this look nice?" Regis asked Noctis, keeping one arm around him to make sure he didn't slip from his lap._

 _The little boy had smiled, his eyes finding mine._ And that smile had been with me ever since. The fondness of the memory surprised me. The longing was shifting into something stronger, it was worse since they'd announce our wedding and sometimes, thinking he was still so far away made it hard to breathe.

"Can't you stop being so resigned to your fate?" Ravus asked me, effectively snapping me back to reality.

"I don't see you giving your resignation to their army, either."

Scoffing at me, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the brick wall devoured by moss that stood a few feet behind our marble bench. The grass was growing wild and stroke my ankles whenever I shuffled around. No MTs dared to come down here. After all, they knew we couldn't fly away. I stepped out of my shoes and up to the edge, letting the wind mess my hair and tried to recall Noctis's smile. For a moment, Ravus waited, surely looking for some wise repartee.

I could relate to most of his anger, but I would never resent King Regis for leaving when or how he did. He had to protect Noctis at all cost. And even the empire wouldn't kill me, knowing what I represented. What I could bring them. I was a bargaining chip. It just took a really long time for my bargain to strike.

"Would you rather I marry Loqi?" I asked, the silence slowly wearing me down.

The colorful words Ravus used were answer enough and I turned to him with a smile, holding on to a root as I still leaned into the emptiness. One step and I'd fall for so long… Why wasn't the thought even frightening?

"So then, what would you want me to do?" I insisted, giving him a pointed look.

His eyes were cautious now and the hard lines on his face softened ever so slightly.

"I'd like you to smile for real. You think that Noctis Caelum can do that?"

"You won't know unless you come to the wedding. Think you can get a day off for it?"

I sounded almost casual and it was weird for both of us, but Ravus needed something normal.

"Pretty sure I can be your bodyguard instead of Tummelt. You should have pushed that kid off a bridge like I told you the first day."

"Ravus!" I chided him, fighting against a laugh that was unbecoming of an Oracle.

The effort made my hand clench on the root supporting me and the wood cracked a little. My brother was instantly standing next to me and pulling me back to the ground. What surprised me was how he gave me an awkward hug, as though he knew the wind was starting to tug at my heartstrings. I wanted to change things, I wanted my life to reach its true meaning and staying caged here was taking its toll on me. Of course, there would be other tolls, there would always be more prices to pay. But wasn't it worth it if…?

 _I can barely remember his smile…_

I held on to Ravus, my powers instinctively sharpening to the human contact. I sensed pains inside him I couldn't fix with the light or the prayers.

"Can you do me a favor, brother?"

"If it's within my capacities," he carefully told me.

"I want to visit Insomnia during the treaty. Aldercapt insisted I go to Altissia, but I'd love to…"

I halted myself, wondering if those words weren't giving away too much.

"It might be dangerous," he warned me, "Ardyn is planning something."

"All the more reasons to take me. Can I count on you?"

"Luna…"

"Please," I insisted.

His hand stroked my hair as he seriously pondered it.

"Who told you I was even deployed to Insomnia for the treaty?"

"I don't need you to hold my hand during the trip, brother. Just get me out of here."

It wasn't quite fair of me, but I had never asked it before. Not with words. A part of me felt guilt for even thinking this plea. A Fleuret didn't run away, but it wasn't like I hadn't done my duty for the people of Tenebrae. Our domain was safe, the blight staying at the frontiers of Nifelheim. I couldn't hold it any further, no matter how hard and long I prayed, but Aldercapt had understood after some years. And me falling sick a few dozen times.

"Of course, I'll get you out, sister."

My face was hidden in his uniform, with the smell of pine and mist. My feet felt almost numb from the cold, but I just welcomed the impression I was alive. I was going to see my prince's smile again. And if he had to run this time, I wanted to follow him to the end of the world.

…

Nyx was late. Ignis had insisted on us arriving 20 minutes before the time of our meeting, because it was Ignis after all, but I didn't feel patient today. I can wait in silence for hours with a fishing rod in my hands and a sea of fish waiting for the fight of their lives, but this…

"Isn't he there yet?"

"It's been one minute, Noct," Ignis reminded me for the third time.

Gladiolus walked into the small café we'd chosen, clearly fed up of standing guard outside. Instead of walking up to us, he started chatting up the girl behind the counter, making her blush in a matter of seconds. That guy really was unbelievable. I toyed around with the cup in front of me, my thoughts going over the few possibilities I saw to determine whether or not the Glaive was telling the truth. Ignis had done some digging, and Nyx Ulric was the best of his class, not to mention how much his commander commended his loyalty. The idea of spying on my father through him felt weird. It wasn't like I didn't want to know more of what was happening to the king. I had a right to know after all, didn't I? And it wasn't like Ignis hadn't been ordered to report after me for years, before we were both old enough to agree his reports didn't have to cover everything about my life.

But could I trust an almost stranger with my father's thoughts, if what Nyx said was even true? Gladiolus had laughed in our face at first, but we were both taking things seriously enough for him to agree in accompanying us.

"How long has it been now? Five minutes?"

"Two," Ignis corrected.

He hadn't even glanced at his watch and I felt bad for being childish. I couldn't help growing nervous. The door swung open with its distinctive chime and Nyx Ulric walked in. He was out of his uniform and might have passed for an Insomnian if it wasn't for the few tresses in his hair. He didn't look worried or in any rush, ordering a drink from over Gladiolus's shoulder and waiting for the young woman behind the counter to finish it before even glancing at our table.

I straightened a bit in my chair when he sat down in front of me. There weren't a lot of patrons in the place and thanks to this being as Prompto and I called it "our turf" no one gave much attention to me. No one in the city ignored what the prince looked like. They also knew I would make a better job as king if I could enjoy a normal life like theirs for as long as possible.

"I was held back at the Citadel," Nyx stated off, "and I definitely need coffee for this talk. Can you tell Scientia to relax a bit your highness? I'm getting a sore back just from looking at him."

Ignis scoffed and I held the cup a little too strongly in my hand. That wasn't what I had expected. But then again, I wasn't sure what to expect when I came here.

"Since we're skipping greetings, maybe we could also cut straight to the chase, Ulric," Ignis offered.

The Glaive pretended to consider it, before leaning back in his chair, sipping on his coffee.

I had the distinct impression he was testing us. Maybe even treating us like kids.

"As long as I don't end up in the loony bin," Nyx observed.

His stance didn't change, but the comment made me realize how much of a risk he was taking.

"Well, I don't think I have the authority for that just yet," I said, wondering if the threat and teasing were balanced enough in my tone.

I hated mind games, but this one had started a while ago already. I had to make an effort to keep myself from throwing a questioning glance at Ignis. I didn't need his approval for everything, but I sure could have used some of it right now.

"So, am I supposed to pass a test to prove myself?" Nyx asked.

I was sort of glad he brought the question up first. Because I had trouble believing it myself.

"Any suggestion?" Ignis retorted.

"Well, even if I told you anything I hear right now, the link doesn't work when I want it to," the glaive explained. "The thoughts pop up at any moment, sometimes just words, sometimes full pictures."

How could the crystal do something like this? It didn't sound quite as useful as the armiger or our elemancy.

"It's only the King's voice?" I said, making both Ignis and Nyx raise their brows at me.

"Who else could…?"

"The crystal too talks sometimes. So maybe…"

"Why would it talk to me?!" Nyx nearly exclaimed, clapping his chest for emphasis.

I wanted to repeat his question, because if anyone should share a mental link with my father thanks to the crystal, it shouldn't have been me, shouldn't it? The bitterness and anger surprised me. I hadn't come here to settle a score, I was here to make sure my father wasn't endangered by this crazy situation. I let go of the cup as carefully as I could. There was a light crack in the handle and I didn't want Ignis to comment on my temper.

"Nyx, you insisted that my father was worried about something regarding the treaty. I'm grateful you came to us, but I need to know what's happening in this country."

That gave Ignis some pause, surely because I was acting a lot more direct than my usual. I had dismissed politics so many times before. But if I was going to take an active role in bringing the peace, I might as well worry about Lucis like a king should. I knew my father had many more years in front of him. But his bad leg was starting to worry me. The wound was growing more and more crippling far too quickly.

"There will be no peace signing. Not if your father's suspicions are right. I heard him last night. The empire only wants a way into Insomnia to hit us hard and fast."

It had sounded too easy. A wedding, a few papers scratched, and all those years of war would be forgotten? Giving us Luna on a platter when they had hogged her and her powers to themselves for years?

 _But then, I don't get to see her at all…_

Was it wrong that this was the first thought on my mind, even before wondering about the scale this attack could have?

"So what then, what is his plan?"

Nyx shrugged, his face falling a bit.

"That's the thing I don't know yet. The Immortal is supposedly gathering Intel for him, and we have a few weeks in front of us before the treaty happens."

There was no plan. Great going dad. My hands had cracked the handle off the cup by now and Ignis eyebrows were crossed, while Gladiolus eyed us from the counter, his chattering down as he sensed the change of mood.

"Before fretting, we need to understand that connection you have with Regis," I stated, trying to keep my voice steady.

"And how do we do that?"

…

I wasn't sure I liked the prince's idea about how to confirm the voice in my head wasn't me going crazy. It implied playing a few tricks on the king, to provoke certain thoughts among those I might heard. It also implied tying me up in a room with Gladiolus Amicitia staring at me until I laid an egg or heard _something_.

I almost wished I could lay an egg and be done with their bullshit. Then the King finally woke, and his dreams almost instantly switched to something tangible.

"His ring is gone?" I couldn't help but ask.

Gladiolus smirked at that.

"Well, you might not be a liar after all. I hope Noct stays careful in there."

…

I had forgotten how easy it was to warp around the citadel without anyone spotting me. My arms didn't like it one bit and I would regret this tonight, but the bewildered look on my father's face as he rushed out of his bedchambers was almost worth it.

It had taken a lot of effort from Ignis to get me out of bed early enough so that I could sneak in Regis's quarters while he still slept and slip the ring off his finger. A few years ago, he would have woken up at my first step inside the room. But according to the maids, my father had been working late into the morning and needed his rest.

He looked even older than the last time we'd seen each other. His muscles had thinned and even his shoulders didn't seem quite as large as they used to be. Clarus had grayed and turned white, keeping his hair short and his temper even shorter, but he still held steady, like a rock. Was Gladio feeling the same way as I did about his father?

I knew waking up without the ring would make my dad panic. I hadn't seen him this anxious in a long time. But as I hung to the ceiling and quickly hid, I reminded myself of our plan. Except for the switch in his breakfast menu, I was the only one who could trick the King for this. I had the same powers as him and knew the Citadel like the back of my hand.

 _Just head to your office, dad, calm down._

Regis caught himself before gathering the attention of any nearby maid, hurrying despite his cane and bad leg. I could see his left hand twitching with unease. There was a lighter line on his finger, where the ring used to be. I didn't follow him into the office, using that time to drop back to the floor and take one of the secret pathways to his favorite dining room. Checking my phone, I saw Gladio's confirmation. My father had found the ring according to Nyx. The time of every texts matched the event so closely, it was almost creepy.

Hidden in a side alcove, I looked over the dinner room. A single place had been set, and as we'd arranged with Iris, Clarus's replacement, a guard I couldn't remember, was waiting by the door.

My phone buzzed almost as soon as the King walked into the room.

 _So apparently, my father's not there for the day._ Gladio texted me.

 _Iris did her part. I'd better not forget to buy her those tickets for the Moogle carnival._

Regis sat at his place and frowned as he saw the good old green soup was waiting for him instead of his usual bacon and eggs. I had almost bribed Ignis into making that soup, but another text came in, confirming my doubts. Nyx was hearing far more than he'd said. And while it was good news that he was telling the truth and so loyal to my father, I didn't like this.

It sounded as though my father and king had no privacy left. He was owed some with how hard he worked to give me a normal life.

 _One last trick and we're calling this off._

I hurried back to the hallway and followed my father on his way to the council room. It was a bit harder to stay well hidden between every leap, but the regular arcs in the ceiling helped. I wasn't sure this thing would work, but…

A hand gripped my collar and dragged me down to the floor so quickly, I could barely blink and phased out of its grip. I found myself standing in front of my father, who'd used his armiger to rush up to the ceiling and nab me. Well, I had better think of an excuse quickly now.

"Noctis? Mind telling me to what I owe this… prank-filled visit?"

"I… What pranks?"

Scratching the back of my head was only incriminating by now and I knew better, but I couldn't help myself. For a minute there, I felt like a schoolboy found with his hand in the cookie jar. He raised one brow at me and I knew I wouldn't get away with it. Unless… Maybe telling him some of the truth might help.

"I was testing security."

Regis crossed his arms over his chest, brows crossing.

"Should I edict a warning against the crown prince himself to make sure my ring and my person are safe?"

The teasing in his voice didn't elude me and it was comforting to know all his anxiety was leaving as he was slowly understanding who and what had messed around his morning so far. But my next words turned bitter despite my first intentions.

"Can't I worry about you, father? You notified me about your leg and the treaty. Couldn't you give me a call?!"

His face fell a bit and so did his shoulders. The crown looked crooked on his head, and I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so direct with him. But maybe if I made him understand what I was thinking, he would let me onto everything happening.

"It's not like you're calling me either, Noctis."

Oh man, I had opened the door wide and we were both going to face the music now, were we? The hallway didn't sound like the best place for an argument and Regis ushered me to follow him, resuming his walk. His leg was still slow, and I had to fight against the urge to lend him my shoulder so the cane could stop thumping against the floor.

"I know you're busy," I tried to justify myself. "It might not be an excuse, but I've hindered you enough before…"

He nearly tripped on his feet and groaned when my hands caught him, shrugging me off.

"Don't treat me like some infirm, son. And don't ever say that again."

There was a reason why I'd never said those things before.

"I just want to be of help."

"You've agreed to the wedding, Noct. It's more than enough."

We had reached a calmer wing of the citadel and my father found a bench under a painting representing a former King of Lucis and his Queen. He sat down gingerly, extending his bad leg to let it rest before settling his cane against the bench. I took my seat across him, wondering how I could make my point come across.

"I'm the chosen king, I can surely…"

"You'll have more than enough burdens to carry Noctis!"

"Well, when do I start? How long am I going to pretend and hide?"

 _Just tell me what's going on dad. I'm restless and you need my help and I can help, I'm young, I can be strong, I know you haven't realized it yet, but I can…_

It almost hurt to think all that, but my father was looking away from me, one hand drumming over the armrest.

"I thought you wanted a normal life…"

"I did, I still do, but that didn't mean I wanted to ignore everything happening for our country. I'm not a child anymore."

He sighed, giving me a long hard look.

"I know that, Noct," he started, "but that doesn't prevent you from acting like a child, stealing the Lucii ring out of nowhere for…"

"How else am I supposed to get your attention?!"

My voice came out a bit stronger than intended, but I couldn't hold back my anger. I could see how shaken he was in his eyes, in the way he paled.

"Must I beg for an audience to see my father? I can't remember the last time we even talked like this."

His shoulders sagged, but he gave him a knowing smile.

"Why didn't you steal the ring before today then?" he asked. "I convinced myself your old man would only bring you down, that I just had to focus on solving this stupid war somehow…"

That eventually, things would turn around and go back to what they were… I had that same illusion before, but it seemed less plausible now.

"I'm getting married in a few weeks, dad. None of my friends can walk me through that. Even though Iggy would try his best."

"I'm still trying to get my head around it," he confessed. "My little boy becoming a man."

That made me blush and I almost shot to my feet.

"Father!"

He laughed and for an instant he looked like I always remembered him. The cast on his leg didn't bother me, my mind reminded me how easily he'd rushed to the ceiling, how effortlessly he'd dragged me down.

"Don't get flustered now. Your wife is supposed to be the one blushing."

The idea scared me a bit more than it pleased me. Was I ready for this? I didn't really have a choice but…

"You know, son, I think you should head for Altissia to rejoin with her before the treaty starts," he told me, his seriousness coming back. "I'll save you from the boring politics while I still can, and you'll bring Lunafreya back here so I get to greet my daughter-in-law properly."

He sounded quite hopeful, but I couldn't see his smile as I realized what he had in mind. He thought Insomnia would be attacked during the treaty. And he believed I couldn't handle myself during an attack or a fight, so he was sending me off to safely cruise over the sea and to my fiancée while he took the brunt of the war on his shoulders. I couldn't help my thoughts by then. His shoulders would break. There was so much gray in his hair. The cane was his new best friend now. He hadn't woken when I slipped into his room. His first steps had been clumsy, almost hesitant. And he wanted me to leave him at the mercy of the Nifs?

No fucking way, your Highness.

 _I will not run away this time. I will not abandon you or our people just so your little boy can stay safe and blissfully ignorant._

To be continued…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Next chapter will come eventually. I don't know if the length will change for the chapters, we'll just have to wait and see. As always, reviews motivate me greatly. 😊


	3. It's been 12 years

This chapter is a bit of a bridge. But we get Noctis, Nyx and Luna's pov all in turns. The fluffy part of this story is kicking off. Writing fluff in first person is weird. I hope you'll love this chapter. The action should kick off in chapter 4, aka, chapter 5, since I used a prologue 😉

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crystal ties – Insomnia's last stand

Chapter 2 – It's been 12 years

I was woken up before 5 that morning, with my phone ringing madly. It was a struggle to open my eyes. Last night had been spent in talks with Gladiolus, Ignis and Nyx. My father wanted to send me off to Altissia for the wedding and I knew not playing along would tick him off. We still had a few days ahead of us, but Ignis insisted our plan had to be perfect. And the damn phone kept ringing despite how early it was…

"How come you aren't on silent mode like always?" I mumbled angrily, snapping my cell and putting it on speaker. "The hell it is?"

"So his Highness isn't a morning person," Nyx mocked me on the line. "I thought you'd like to know that the first imperial delegation is arriving today. My friend Libertus got nosy and gathered rumors of a certain Oracle being among them."

"What?!"

"I'm supposed to pick up the rumored damsel in a bit to escort her to her lodging. I thought you'd rather know."

"How serious are those rumors? How come you're learning of this now?!" I shot back, entirely awake now.

The idea Luna could be here. Why wouldn't she send me a message? Then again, for once, she had a right to move around to head for Altissia. Had she managed to escape the empire's watch? No, he'd said an imperial delegation was arriving.

 _Think, Noct, who was supposed to arrive today…_

"Well, I can snap a picture of the actual girl to confirm with you if she's the right one. All I know is that Drautos dragged my ass out of bed for this mission. Almost ordered me to shave before going." Nyx sounded annoyed by that fact. "It's really hush hush, even among the Glaives."

"And after coding an email you send to Ignis, you just call me?!"

"Last I checked, you weren't a Glaive. Do I keep you updated about this or not?"

I wasn't sure why Nyx even felt obligated to warn me of this, although I was grateful for it. If it was really Lunafreya here… That's when it finally came back to me. Her brother was leading the delegation. He could sneak her inside Insomnia if he really wanted to.

 _I'm so not ready to see her._

But over the nervousness and doubts, I couldn't help a smile making his way on my face. It was 5 in the morning and I was smiling like an idiot.

…

The woman sitting in the car wore a white hood and a cape was draped around her shoulder. She held herself with a grace I didn't often see. A pale blue eye looked up at me as I took the driver seat, her head leaning so that the top of her hood would hide her eyes fully again. This was either a shy one, or she wasn't supposed to be here. Those rumors were starting to sound very likely.

"My Lady," I greeted her with a small bow of the head, "I'm going to be your escort for your stay. Nyx Ulric, at your service."

"Thank you, sir Ulric."

I chuckled at her formality, hoping that would hide the surprise I felt at the sound of her voice. There was a soothing quality to it. I could almost sense magic dripping from her words, easing the constant worry I felt since Regis's thoughts randomly popped in my head. Four words. All it took her were four words. Could this be the Oracle? The all-healing princess of Tenebrae?

I looked at the road and started the car, wondering if I should take her to the vacant house Drautos had insisted on.

 _There's a traitor among my Glaives…_

That thought had been haunting Regis for days now and sharing it with the prince was proving harder than all the previous thoughts I had voiced. I was totally invading the King's privacy, but it was for the good of Lucis, or at least, Noctis insisted I was doing the right thing. For a spoiled prince, he had a lot more sense than I would have expected. Of course, he had that advisor giving him all the wisdom he could be lacking. I could easily picture Ignis having his own side throne in the throne room so he could whisper in Noctis's ear during every audience.

 _It's a good thing no one can look into my head_ , I reflected, drumming my fingers impatiently against the wheel as we waited at a red light.

My charge remained silent, her pale hands clasped together in her lap. She looked frail, her clothes unable to hide her thin waist or the sharpness of her hands. There was a bruise on her left wrist, at the greenish stage, hinting at the harshness of the blow sustained to cause it.

"I get that a commoner like me might be boring, but if you're not too tired from your trip here, I wouldn't mind a bit of conversation…"

She flinched, not expecting my casual attitude. We were stuck at a fourth red light and I was still trying to determine whether I should follow my orders or take her to the former royal residence Noctis had suggested. If it wasn't the Oracle… But how was I to confirm such a thing?

"I'm not… quite versed at small talk," she offered.

Her hands tensed, and I noticed how she pulled down her left sleeve down. If only the hood could slip and let me have a quick look at her face…

Oh wait. I could get her hood to slip. After a quick check to confirm she was wearing her seatbelt, I mentally visualize the streets I needed.

"Traffic can be really rough at this hour. So many people trying to evade morning traffic, there are three rounds of traffic before we even reach midday," I explained to her, trying to sound professional and aloof. "Are you comfortable with me driving a bit more… aggressively so we can get you settled faster?"

"Are we talking about breaking laws?" she asked cautiously.

"No, my Lady. We're just going to save you some time."

She hadn't agreed to it, but I saw enough room to squeeze the car between two vehicles so I could take the closest ramp. The noble lady gripped the front passenger seat at the sudden motion, but she didn't utter a sound. I took the off-ramp faster than needed, especially considering how much it was turning, but I didn't want to toss her around more than needed. Her bruise made it clear to me she hadn't been treated right before and her hold broke as we followed the curve. She had to lean over to compensate and her hood slid just enough to reveal the palest blonde hair I'd seen. Her blue eyes met my brief stare and I saw more questions than fear in the look she gave me through the rearview mirror.

This was the Oracle alright. She replaced her hood before I had even slowed down, a light shaking going through her hands. Maybe I should have trusted my guts with this instead of messing around with her.

"I apologize for this," I started, trying to balance my glances between the road ahead and her reflection in the rearview mirror. "But I know someone who wants to see you. And I think you'll find this meeting worth this little rush of adrenaline."

She crossed her arms over her chest after tightening her cape around her frame, remaining entirely silent.

 _There's a traitor among the Glaives,_ Regis thought again. _Is there even only one?_

This sounded bad. I focused on driving impeccably, enduring the silence for the next ten minutes. One more look in the rearview mirror to see the Oracle's stance was still just as tensed. I bit my tongue, realizing I might have just forsaken myself the right to hear Lady Lunafreya's voice again. And the soothing impression it had brought when she'd politely greeted me back.

…

I wasn't sure who Ravus had taken arrangements with, but that Nyx Ulric had some nerves. He offered me his arm after rushing to my door, but I refused it, unable to see how the way the Lucians were currently handling my presence was any different than the imperial's. My brother had promised me secrecy and I was ready to keep my part, knowing full well what would happen to him when my presence in Insomnia was exposed. I felt frantic despite my better judgment. Stowed away in Ravus's quarters for the entire flight up to Insomnia, I hadn't seen a speck of Lucis.

" _Nothing to see", my brother had insisted upon._

But this was Noctis's world. It looked so foreign when I compare it to Tenebrae. Dark glass and concrete everywhere. Towering skyscrapers. The sky was filled with smoke. The air charged with sounds. The roads were so large. The traffic so dense. Gralea wasn't like that. Tenebrae wasn't…

"Where is she?" a young man's voice asked.

He sounded eager but also worried and my first instinct was to find a way to soothe the stranger. Except it was no stranger. I had been sitting in a cozy parlor, with mint tea and pastries hastily prepared by a surprised maid. My arrival to this small mansion wasn't expected, but Nyx had insisted on giving me the best treatment. He most certainly felt bad for tossing me around in his car. I had kept my cape and hood, even though my identity was out since my escort had seen my face. This reminded me of the one time Ravus had tried sneaking me out so we could enjoy a night in town and how we'd failed miserably in a matter of minutes. He'd accepted from then on to bring the town to me instead.

Footsteps ran up to the door leading to the small parlor I was, stopping short as the door creaked open. My visitor hesitated, maybe so he could catch his breath. His boots had a red sole and his dark hair reminded me of a young boy. Except this was no boy.

Blue eyes in a round face, somehow retaining boyish features despite the angles that wanted to show. There was no limp to his steps, although the step on his left leg seemed shorter. I remembered the blight in his flesh. How my mother had healed him after four days of prayers. It had been rooted so deep.

"Noctis?!"

My hood fell as I stood up too quickly and my hair was certainly a mess, but I couldn't hold still. It was him. My best friend, my prince. My chosen King. His eyes widened, and he blinked as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I wanted to run one hand through my hair, if only to replace the few strands that had to be out of place, but I wasn't sure moving was a good idea right now. What was I supposed to say? We had written to each other for so long, imagined our next meeting in persons for years. In a meadow by my manor. In one of the parks of the Citadel. Somewhere in between, where the empire couldn't reach him or me.

And here we were, in a mansion I knew nothing about, a few days before the treaty between Nifelheim and Lucis. Noctis had clearly asked to meet me alone, because no one followed him into the room, not even Nyx Ulric and I was glad for it. Although I had questions. Umbra was supposed to bring him a letter to advise him of my presence, but it couldn't have reached him yet.

"It's really you," he marveled.

A tentative smile was growing on his lips. The smile I had forgotten. I remembered it used to make me feel warmer despite the cold air of Tenebrae. That little boy looked at me with an admiration that had nothing to do with my title or my gods-given duty. He'd been in need of a friend just as much as me. And suddenly we had each other and we weren't oceans apart anymore. He was just across a room.

His smile made me feel warmer. After feeling lost and cold for so long. I wanted to walk up to him and see if I had to look up into his eyes now. I wanted to launch myself into his arms and feel the hugs he'd promised me time and again. And yet, something held me in place. As though my brain refused to believe this was real. Leaving Tenebrae with Ravus had been surreal enough. Walking on the sidewalks of Insomnia and sitting in one of their cars as we drove down boulevards and highways with over five lanes. Even the empire didn't have roads that large.

"Are you… alright?" Noctis asked.

I had to be looking at him as though he was an alien, disbelief and relief fighting over my heart. I managed a frown and blinked, hastily gripping my bruised wrist to make sure the marks were covered.

"I… I can't help but wonder if you ordered Nyx to bring me here."

A package delivered to its final destination. Why did that idea come to my mind immediately? Why couldn't I just be happy?!

"Well, to be fair, he was escorting a mysterious lady that was rumored to be the Oracle," Noctis observed. "I was merely hoping to see the woman I've been writing with for the past few years. If you'd rather enjoy a quiet day…"

He started motioning for the door and my heart stammered. Becoming overly suspicious of everything around me might push him away with how shy he could be and I didn't want to miss this chance I had to be with him without anyone watching over our shoulders. No camera filming our wedding. No protocol ordering me to keep my head down and my hands clasped in my lap. This was what Noctis was trying to give me by having me brought here and instead, I was reacting like this?

"No, no!" I panicked, my arms reaching out for him.

My feet moved faster than my mouth and I was next to him, face flushed, fighting against tears as my fingers met the fabric of his shirt. He was real. I wasn't dreaming. His arms awkwardly wrapped around me and I could sense the relief in his content sigh as he had the confirmation I was just as real.

We weren't dreaming. This wasn't some hopeful letter.

"Luna… I have so many questions, I don't…"

The words that came to my mind sounded stupid and I didn't want to give him meaningless words. Telling him how much he'd grown would only remind him of the years between us. His arms felt strong around me and I felt the urge to hide in his embrace. I could sense his heart beneath my fingertips. It was beating so fast. Just like mine.

"I wasn't sure I'd get here in time to see you," I managed.

"I thought you were going to Altissia?" he whispered back, gently parting from me so he could get a look into my eyes. Our faces were almost level, but I couldn't help the blush on my cheeks.

His smile was so gentle. Had anyone ever looked at me like that? Was that the look he had on his face when he wrote to me?

 _Hold me closer,_ I mentally asked him.

But that would be childish, and I wasn't a child anymore. Neither of us were. My hands still stayed rooted to the fabric of his dark shirt. A light shiver ran through him and I could remember the teasing words we'd exchanged once.

 _Save your first kiss for me?_

I couldn't remember which one of us had started that bold promise, but we'd promised anyway. Could we… Should we fulfill it now?

"The treaty is happening here. And I'm quite sick of getting ordered left and right," I confessed. "My brother helped me sneaking out after… bullying a maid into impersonating me," I quickly added, worrying my lower lip at the thought of the poor girl.

Gentiana would look after her if anything was to happen, so I didn't have to worry, but…

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

He almost sounded accusatory, but I realized only as I started defending myself that I was projecting my own feelings on him.

"Umbra was supposed to find you, I couldn't let him out while we were on an airship," I protested.

His smile softened, and my heart missed a beat. He was telling me so many things with his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not angry with you. I wouldn't be here if it was for mere luck and I've been hoping to see you for…"

He bit his lips, abruptly pausing, the blush reaching his ears.

"I've been hoping to see you too," I told him, wishing that would ease his embarrassment.

His hands moved up my back, slipping under the cape I was still wearing, draped over my shoulders. I shivered as his thumb brushed the skin of my neck.

"There's so many things… I don't know where to even start," he admitted, giving me a sheepish look.

Knowing we both felt lost reassured me more than it should. Being lost together had a nice ring to it. And his arms didn't leave me even though he was worried and filled with doubts. For now, I had him here with me and the thought was exhilarating.

"How long can you stay?"

There was a smile tugging on my lips and I knew it reached my eyes, because his expression turned even brighter.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere if I can help it."

He meant every word and I couldn't help the sparkles of joy bubbling inside me. He wanted me here. Not because of my powers. My hands let go of his shirt, reaching for his face. His hair was softer than I'd imagined. Had I imagined it?

 _It's real, it's real, now you can know it. You can know him._

I studied this new face, the defined jaw, the softness of his cheeks, the small creases of his temples, my fingertips stroking the top of his ears as he stared at me, unsure.

"You can touch me, Noct. I won't vanish. Not this time."

His chuckle sounded like a strangled sob, but he cupped my face with one hand, holding himself together. He seemed to be studying me now and for once, having such an intense look on me didn't feel invasive. He was looking for the girl he remembered. For the few pictures I was allowed to take over the years. His eyes were sharper. Could he see everything I still needed hidden? The words I hadn't written, the tears stained pages I had torn off our notebooks?

 _I don't want to be sad anymore. I don't want to be weak even if you make me feel safe._

The last time we'd really seen each other, he was peering over his father's shoulder, reaching a hand out for me as I let myself surrounded by soldiers. I hadn't expected the memories to be so vivid when I would finally see him.

 _Don't linger on the past. The present is yours now. Things might go south with the treaty, but this moment…_

"Luna… You look like you're about to cry," he whispered.

"I wish I could have gotten here earlier…"

His next breath was a shiver and his fingers wove themselves into my hair. His hand felt big and warm. I wanted to hold it in mine and see how our fingers interlacing would feel, but I didn't want to leave his embrace either.

"Don't let me go there, Noct. If I cry, I want it to be happy tears."

"I said you weren't going anywhere. We're here now."

"Do you remember the promise you made me?"

He tensed at that, but I hadn't meant the one about not letting me down. I had faith in him. What I wanted now was him. A taste. A touch that would be stronger than the bitterness on my soul. Was it wrong to be selfish now? He was my betrothed. I loved the young man writing back and it felt so natural to reach for him now.

I tugged on his neck, feeling grateful that he didn't press me, that for once I could set the pace in my own life. Even though that might be due to his shyness. I didn't want to take advantage of him, but as I took a step closer, something shifted in Noctis. The nervousness remained, I could sense his tension in the way he held me, but his hand on the small of my back brought me flush against him.

He remembered. We remembered. Not just the words, but the feelings behind them. The longing. The ache.

Noctis leaned down to meet me and our lips brushed. A feather touch, the ghost of a caress. The following touch was firmer, he drew me closer, our nose bumping, my eyelids fluttering. The only people I usually let this close were…

 _No, Luna, stop. You can be yourself now. Not the Oracle. Not the princess._

My prince was kissing me. And although I barely knew what I was doing myself, I was kissing him back.

Our lips could talk in a way I had never suspected. Words seemed overrated in comparison. He was gentle, almost too gentle with me. Was I made of glass in his eyes? Was I looking so fragile when I had spoken earlier?

"Noct…"

The sound of his name and the way I pulled on his hair made the next kiss rougher, desperate in our need for a connection. Teeth, lips, tongue, his breath was my breath, his groan was my moan and there was a rumbling in his chest or maybe was I losing my mind.

It was warm and soft. It was tentative and shy as we both learned. By the time we parted for air, I needed to hold onto his shoulders for balance.

"That… I think this was the promise you referred to?" Noctis declared, sounding playful as he made an effort to regain his composure.

"I'm not sure. Could you refresh my mind?"

He obliged me with a smile, leaning into me more than before, his arms holding me steady. Was this what being loved felt like? How was I supposed to part from him now?

…

My mind was reeling from the very notion of Lunafreya gripping to me, standing there, between my arms. I hadn't expected to find her just as impatient as me. I had been so focused on the trouble with my father, seeing her was like stepping into another world. The only word on my mind was her name and my hands couldn't grasp for anything but her. I wanted to sit down with her and talk for hours, but desire was taking over me.

The way she held my face in her hands made me too warm. I wanted to melt under her touch. Kissed her left palm as I held her wrist. Then I noticed the bruise, just as she whined, and my little cloud drifted back to earth. Her smiled turned upside down and we both stiffened.

"I'm fine," she tried reassuring me.

"Can I see the full thing? Get a better idea of how I can hold you?"

It was hard to keep my voice steady.

 _Don't push her around. You were patient when she refused to talk during all those years. How can I be patient now?!_

"Noct…"

"I don't want to hurt you, but those kisses are far from enough if we're going to try and catch up on lost time."

I squeezed her waist for emphasis and her hands gripped my forearms.

"We are catching up on lost time, I'm not going to break from a little bruise," she offered.

I couldn't help turning doubtful, checking her over for anything that could hint to more than one bruise. She was wearing a jacket with long sleeves and only two buttons holding it together. I undid one, trying to keep my fingers from brushing her chest through the fabric. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable with my clumsiness, but I needed to be confirm what a little bruise was for her.

Luna always minimized her own pain. That time was over. She stood her ground, doing her best to remain calm as I undid the other button. She let go of my arms long enough for the sleeves to come off and the green and yellowish-brown bruise running from the inside of her wrist to her elbow came in full view. Moving her hand and fingers had to be a torture.

" _What_ did this?!"

"I fe…" she steeled herself, blinking as she realized she was about to cover it up like she always had to do in front of her people.

"Luna, please!"

She bit her lower lip, hands turning into fists.

"I healed a lot of people before leaving Tenebrae. I bruise easier if I use too much of my powers…" she admitted.

"Okay then, but you still need to be hit by something to bruise."

My princess looked so tired as she gathered her wits about her. She had been defensive earlier, and I was accusing her of hiding more things from me.

"Did you tell me about every last of your wounds as you trained these past few years?"

The message was loud and clear, and I tried a faint smile. Going back to the cause of her bruise would open up the door to more demons than she was willing to face. Not when we could finally be together.

"Just because you're standing in front of me doesn't mean I can stop worrying.," I warned her, "If anything, I'll worry twice as much. But I don't want to bring you down."

"I think I keep forgetting how much you care. It always seemed surreal in our letters. With you so far…"

Her eyes were gazing in my direction, but she was looking way past me, back on those days where hearing each other was still impossible. We had nothing to stay in contact outside of our notebooks. Not even a phone call.

"Like a dream that neither of us could reach," I sighed, giving a tentative squeeze to her unbruised hand. "But you feel real."

"Better yet, I feel alive." Her eyes looked at me then, the me here and now and my heart missed a beat. How could she switch from nostalgia to such happiness?

"Do you think this rush will fade?" Luna added.

"Maybe after the first few months. When you realize I'm childish and boring."

That felt too honest, but her kind smile made it worth the embarrassment. I wanted to wrap her back in my arms, to pull her closer. It was nerve-wracking to act up on it, even with the kisses we'd exchanged. She clearly recognized my hesitation for what it was, since she pleaded with a light blush on her pale cheeks, "Don't let me take all the first steps."

"How about we sit for a bit?"

She simply nodded, motioning to pick up her jacket, but I leaned down faster. We both felt frantic and when I took her hand in mine, I felt her jump despite how much she tried to hide her tensed reaction.

 _She's even more nervous than I am._

"How do I get you to relax?"

"I'm not used to being relaxed," she admitted. "Maybe we can figure out something together?"

I had a few ideas, but they didn't sound quite proper. Her steps were slow as we made our way to the couch.

"How was the trip?"

"A bit long," she admitted. "I don't do long flights usually. I could barely get a glimpse of Lucis…"

That made me wince. From the reports Ignis gave me about the countryside, Lucis wasn't looking too good outside of Insomnia. My father kept worrying about the people out there according to Nyx. I didn't like that idea and decided not to linger on it.

 _Later, when you feel used to Luna being in the same room as you,_ I told myself.

I used to have dreams about what I'd do when we'd finally meet. Should I act like a prince, or just treat her normally? I knew Lunafreya was more used to decorum than most noble ladies. But I also knew how much she liked the fact we always stood as equal. Even as kids, my admiration for her never came from the fact she was of royal blood. Her being the future Oracle might have helped, but… The fact she wanted to spend time with me, considering I was a much younger and temporarily crippled boy had amazed me. Who would want to slow down to spend time with me when they had such a wonderful place to live in?

"Well, if the wedding still takes place in Altissia, we'll get a look at Lucis together," I heard myself saying.

That made me realize how much I wanted this wedding to happen. Even more now. It would be awkward of course, but Lunafreya Nox Fleuret felt right in my arms. Her words always soothed me when nothing else could.

"Would you want to hold it here?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I'd rather not. I know some people here. At least, in Altissia, I can be embarrassed from being stared at by total strangers."

Her laugh rang across the room and I _had_ to look up at her. The small wrinkles around her eyes, the curve of her mouth as her smile grew. _Don't you dare miss a thing about her now._ Her left hand raising to cover her smile as if on pure instinct. Was she asked not to show emotion in Tenebrae? Or was she trying to be considerate, since I had make her laugh at my expense in a sense?

There was still a pang of guilt in my heart as I considered her defensiveness, the awful bruise on her arm and how trapped her life must have felt so far. She had to sneak away in secret and hide like a thief for an instant of freedom when I could have freedom at a snap of my fingers. Or well, my dad's fingers.

"You don't have to hide. Not anymore," I told her.

Her new blush did unspeakable things to my heart, between a summersault and a few skips. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, giving her a brief hug, if only to confirm what I already knew.

 _You're not dreaming, you're not dreaming, stop being such a kid. She needs to feel at ease._

"Weren't we going to sit down?" Luna asked.

"You looked too cute for an instant," I breathed out, hoping I wasn't turning bright red.

"I know I'm really pale, but you don't have to make me blush that much."

"Okay. Maybe I can do something else," I started, hoping the very few lessons Gladio had given me were fresh enough in my memories. I had felt an underlying tension in her in every of her touches and I wanted to reduce it somehow. "Have a seat."

She followed me with her eyes as I moved behind the couch, taking her seat gingerly.

"What are you…?"

I gently brushed her hair aside to free her shoulders, testing the stiffness in her muscles. She didn't gasp, but she seemed to tense even more at that.

"Should a princess be that stiff?" I tried teasing her.

"I…! Do you even let people massage your back nowadays?"

"I don't. But you're the one who needs to relax now. I won't force you to hide yourself or heal people or meet dignitaries if you don't want to. Wouldn't it be fair if _I_ spoiled _you_ now? After you were so kind to me on my visit in Tenebrae?"

That was enough to still her protestations and she leaned back against the couch, although the way she tried to keep her hair out of the way and started combing it with her fingers told me she was still nervous.

I usually only used Gladio's kinetic tips for massaging my own muscles, because all the damage of his training on me couldn't be erased by hot showers. I started by sweeping across her upper back and shoulders, finding the knots in her muscles. I tested the pressure my fingers used and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Was that painful?"

"A little?"

"Try to relax," I suggested.

After rolling her shoulders backward once or twice, she hung her head.

"I don't think I know how…"

My hands turned heavier and I forced my sigh back down my throat. She had been through so much…

"Take a deep breath."

She giggled at that, "Noct!"

"I'm serious, Luna, just try." After some time, as I felt some knots untying, I tried to make conversation. "Did you bring Pryna with you? I know Prompto would be happy to see her again."

"Oh! I need to meet your friends!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands only once.

She'd heard mostly about Ignis and Prompto, even though I tried not to rub in the fact I had friends when she felt so lonely. We made small talk for a moment, both shocked at how easily it came. We could address politics or mundane things. She had a lot of questions about Lucis and I had so many questions for her myself. After a few more minutes, not long after her shoulders had stopped clicking when she shifted, she leaned her head back, looking at me upside down, a sly smile on her face.

"I'm feeling much better, my prince. I'd like to see you as we talk"

"If that's your wish, I shall oblige, my princess," I shot back.

Why was it so exhilarating to joke? How could our connection be this strong when we had been apart for so long, when even the messages had been delayed by days if not weeks? I took a side step and phased through the couch to sit next to her, which actually make her yelp in surprise.

"I had told you my powers were stronger."

"Do your eyes still turn red?"

"Yeah, it's pretty freaky."

Her hand reached for mine and she sounded genuinely concerned as she shook her head.

"Don't ever call yourself that, Noct."

 _Because then, it makes you a freak too,_ I realized.

I felt the urge to pull her hand up to my lips and debated on it for too long, the softness in my eyes making her blush and pinch her lips in self-doubt.

"What's going through your head, Noct?"

"Your voice is so much better than how I had imagined it. And you finally use my nickname."

"That's because we're alone. I'll have to act proper when…"

"I think I can arrange for us to stay alone for the next few days."

What was I thinking? _Back up, man, you're going to scare her._

"How so?" Luna asked, still playful.

I liked that side of her.

"I could take you to my flat. It's not a manor, but you can have a normal life before we have you meet my father. Although I don't want to make you feel… uncomfortable or anything," I quickly added.

 _And I need to text Ignis to make sure the place looks good._

Luna shook her head.

"I'd like that. Umbra could stay with us. He's bound to get here at any moment now since he's looking for you."

An excited yapping was our only warning as Umbra pushed against the door and rushed up to us, his tail wagging like crazy. I think he was just as thrilled as me to see Luna and I in the same room.

For once, I couldn't think about the problems ahead. I was just going to savor this moment.

To be continued

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I've been really busy with school and life in general lately. I have one intense weekend ahead of me, so I don't know how much writing I'll get done before Friday. This story will keep getting update once a month or every two months, since I focus on Unexpected and maybe on Stranded too. Too much fics at once.

As always, reviews are really welcome. More than welcome. They brighten my days. You can check my bio page if you want to support me, I've created a Ko-fi page recently. Shyly walks away.


	4. My home is your home

This chapter turned in pure fluff. Nyx tries to keep his place in the story, but I needed to do some planning and had a lot of difficulties writing this chapter. I want to get to the action, but as with all my stories, this one might not be so short. I want to give Noctis and Luna time in Insomnia and have a side-plot with Regis and Nyx before that my version of Kingsglaive's events take place. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crystal ties – Insomnia's last stand

Chapter 3 – My house is your house

A tall man wearing glasses and his hair styled in a strange but quite distinguished peak opened the door to Noctis's apartment for us. His suit was elegant, his back ramrod straight and he exuded a natural air of politeness that fell somehow gentle instead of a pretense. I had had enough of Loqi's manners to last me a lifetime, not to mention the other nobles from Niflheim I had seen in the past few years.

"Thanks Iggy," Noctis greeted him. He invited me to step into the apartment, careful of not using my name until the door was closed.

I had been wearing my hood up and Noct had made sure to take the less extravagant of the dozens of cars waiting in the garage next to the manor Nyx had previously escorted me to. He drove himself, encouraging me to sit next to him instead of the backseat and we talked about everything I was seeing of Insomnia on our way. He parked the car a few roads away from his block, insisting we would be fine walking on the sidewalk. I couldn't muster the nerve to hold his hand in public even if I wanted to. I didn't want to attract attention to us, I didn't want to be spotted when I could have time off from the empire, time off from being a princess stuck in a golden cage.

Ignis Scientia's deep voice and marked accent snapped me back to the present.

"I was disappointed in a few things I found lying around," the man observed, Noctis deflating a bit at the clear meaning beneath his advisor's words.

My eyes widened and I rose a hand, grabbing Noctis's forearm without thinking.

"You didn't have to inconvenience yourself or your friends for my sake, Noct."

Ignis straightened at the sound of my voice, his teasing smile leaving. I had always found it difficult to understand humor and the last thing I wanted was to be a burden.

"You're not inconveniencing anyone, my lady," Ignis declared. "I'm sorry for not greeting yourself better already, I always get carried away by my urge to make a better man out of this prince."

"Iggy!" Noctis pleaded for the teasing to stop. "Luna," he continued, his eyes meeting mine. My heart swelled a little and I ushered it back down, fighting against my blush as Noctis went on, his hand gently brushing my shoulder, "it's safe here, I swear it is, you can take off the hood. This is Ignis Scientia, my advisor and my Hand. Which means cleaning after me shouldn't be beneath _him_."

Ignis ignored him superbly, offering me a bow.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, lady Lunafreya. Umbra has arrived already, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you two together."

How was I supposed to take off the hood now? Noctis gave a light tug to the fabric, my hood falling for what might be the last time. I was supposed to be safe in here, so I shouldn't have to hide anymore…

"Thank you," I whispered to Ignis, holding his eyes and wondering how to answer him. I had been introduced to over a thousand people, but this man was important for someone I loved. "I… I'm honored to finally meet you. Noctis talks very highly of you."

My prince looked at me in alarm, clearly wondering if I was going to embarrass him too. And I had to admit, I felt so far from what I knew, seeing him flustered helped me calm down. It felt wrong. I didn't want him flustered or uncomfortable. Well, maybe a tad flustered. Simply to be even with the way he made me feel back in that parlor.

"I taught him well," Ignis said, the hint of a smirk threatening to take over his calm expression.

"Specs, I swear to the gods, I'll…!"

This time I was the one to lose my cool.

"Noctis!"

"Careful, your highness," the taller man warned. "I'd better take my leave before I manage to make this… gathering awkward. You'll find stew in the fridge."

I stepped into the kitchen by the door as Noctis held it open for his friend to leave, fed up with the teasing by now. I simply wanted to stay out of sight from the hallway and when I realized that both men kept talking for a moment, I fell back in my old habits. When you're trapped in your own home and don't know who could try something against you, every bit of information may count. It was ridiculous right now, but I couldn't help inching closer to the hallway and straining my ears to perceive the last words from the advisor. This had been a large, a very large mistake on my part, my cheeks burning.

Ignis had taken a lower tone, his voice more serious, but also gentle and I could tell this wasn't meant for my ears.

"I advise you to make sure you use proper protection in case…"

"Out!" Noctis almost phased him outside in his rush to chase away his friend, closing the door and locking the five-something locks that were on it.

All the clicks made me nervous and I set out to find Umbra, in order to recover some of my calm. Luckily, my loyal dog had been sleeping in the living room and yapped cheerfully at me when I sat on the couch next to him, my hands stroking his dark fur and gently scrapping at the skin between his ears. Umbra always had the best sense of timing to be found and find people.

"There you are, boy," I greeted him, feeling some of my anxiety settle.

Umbra's muzzle pressed against my thigh, his eyes shining and his tail slapping the air. I could tell he was hoping to see Pryna. These two were inseparable and he had grown quite protective of her since she'd been hurt a few years back.

"She's safe, we let her under the care of someone trustworthy," I whispered to him.

"There you are," Noctis said, stepping in the living room. "I'm not the best of hosts," he went on, the clear blush on his cheeks making my stomach roll in nervousness. I was glad to be around him, but the deepest form of intimacy was far from both of our minds, at least, far from mine. The bruise on my arm wasn't the only one on me and even if it wasn't for that, I wasn't sure throwing myself at Noctis would be wise. "Would you like some water? Or maybe tea?" he added.

My lips were tingling as I remembered our few kisses in that parlor and I nodded absent-mindedly, before realizing this wasn't the answer he needed.

"Whichever is simpler for you," I said.

"I don't want to give you simple, Luna."

I met his eyes then, neck bent to get a better look at him, the gaming stations I had been trying to recognize from the very normal houses I had visited as I healed my people forgotten.

"I'm not used to asking for things," I admitted, wondering why I felt the urge to apologize.

Noctis simply shook his head.

"I'm asking you if you'd like something to drink. Or something to eat. Or anything really. All I could give you were words, Luna."

My first thought was that I wanted more hugs. Or just the feeling of his palm next to mine. It felt safe and I needed to feel more at ease in his presence. I wanted to be at ease because it was hard to remember the last time I'd ever felt that way.

…

I had barely been dismissed for half an hour by the prince when Drautos called me for a new assignment. And I'd better up my diplomatic game before I made a complete ass out of myself.

"That damn albino is already strolling around the place like he owns it," Drautos explained.

Watching after the imperial Commander, Ravus Nox Fleuret, was to be my job. To be precise, I would relieve Libertus from that job, because he didn't have the patience for it, but I honestly doubted any Glaive had the patience for it. And I wasn't too excited about this task. I needed to punch something, not babysit yet another royal.

 _But don't you owe this as payback Nyx? You made the sister mad, why not get to hang out with her brother now,_ I thought to myself.

A sudden ache made me hold the steering wheel tighter and I heard the King gasping in a corner of my mind. There was a flicker on the horizon, a speck of light shifting across the wall, I wondered if I hadn't imagined it but it seemed real.

 _The crystal feels wrong,_ Regis whispered to the confine of his thoughts. _I don't know how long I can hold that... I should do better than this, shouldn't I Aulea?_

I hadn't heard him quite that desperate before and had to think a good minute to remember who Aulea was. Than I could picture the old man standing in front of a grave, trying to bear the burden of his nation on his shoulders alone. I wasn't sure the prince needed to hear about how bad things were for his father. But if it had been my father, I knew I would have wanted to know.

 _Maybe I can skip on that job and just…_

Drautos would kill me. And then Libertus would do worse stuff to whatever was left of my body. I barely registered the rest of the ride up to the first class hotel where the Fleuret brother was staying, wondering if there was anything to ease my King's burden.

I whipped up my phone and dialed Crowe's number as soon as I was parked. And of course, I ended up on her voicemail. Who was I kidding, she had to be on duty too. When did we ever got any time off? As if I needed it, Regis's next thought rang as clear as crystal in my ears.

 _How can they believe I've gone senile? The wall flickering for half a second has nothing to do with my wits!_

Now that was an alarming thing and I needed to clear it up somehow. My connection to the King faded when I stepped out of the car, giving me the urge to jump back in my seat just in case…

But no, my thoughts remained silent. All I had to go on with was that idea some people were thinking Regis was going senile. I wasn't sure where and who to probe for information yet, but I would get to the bottom of this new development.

"Are you parking or not?" a soldier asked me, walking up to my car.

He'd spotted my uniform and was giving me a funny look, certainly wondering why I was acting so jumpy.

"Here to relieve Ostium from his job, actually. Just forgot my phone," I lied through my teeth, locking the door to my car before fully turning to the soldier.

His posture had slightly relaxed, but I wasn't completely out of the clear yet.

"I have my boss on speed-dial in case that prince is too much to handle for me, you know?"

He cracked a smile, nodding in understanding.

"Oh, he is a handful, brace yourself."

 _His sister is like a mouse with an enchanting voice, how bad can he be?_

Thinking of said mouse had me hoping Noctis would be careful with the Oracle. He was good-intentioned, but excessively young and Lunafreya seemed quite vulnerable. Like a Galhadan flower, beautiful, soft and bending in the breeze, but crumbling between the hands of a petulant child.

 _Shit, drop the poetics, Nyx, hopefully, that princess has a few thorns._

But my mind couldn't seem to get the flower imagery out of my mind as I prepared myself to meet her brother. I wasn't too worried. I would just be standing as a wallflower and keep to myself unless the prince moved his soldiers around in too large of a group. My assumption was that both Fleuret were prisoners from the empire, since that was what Noctis had insisted upon when he'd asked me to pick up the potential Luna.

I had to wonder what the two of them were doing right now… And how well or badly he handled things.

…

I hadn't realized that giving Luna a tour of my apartment would make me self-conscious, but she appeared amazed at most of the furniture and it only served to remind me of how secluded she had been all her life.

My apartment wasn't average to be honest, Ignis had helped me deciding on a place and wouldn't let me take anything beneath his standards.

"Unlike the citadel, I only have one bathroom in here."

Luna smiled.

"I love the colors. Those black tiles are cute."

I knew who was being cute right now, holding on a sigh. How had I managed without her around for so long? Her comment on the tiles seemed to be her impulsive and honest opinion, for she blushed as she realized she'd said it out loud.

"You've always been strong with details. If you'll follow me, we have my excuse of an office to visit."

The kitchen and living room were self-explanatory enough and Luna couldn't help a little gasp when she noticed my lengthy collection of comic books and graphic novels. There was one series in particular she wouldn't let me shut up about in our letters, because she had read the first and third number as a young girl, stumbling on them per chance despite all the interdictions made by the empire. It was almost complete now, with only a few numbers lacking and while I had told her a very hefty summary of the whole thing, I'd kept a lot silent in the hopes I would be able to share the story with her if either of us could visit at some point.

"Who's that?" she asked me, pointing at the cover of the 34th volume.

"You can't skip so far ahead Luna!"

Umbra had decided to remain in the living room, happily sleeping away his exhaustion from running all the way to Lucis and I was tempted to wrap my princess in a hug once more, since she was looking at me with those warm, curious eyes. It would take a lot of patience to handle the fact she wanted to read through the entire series during her stay, but it might be the only thing she actually dared to ask me.

 _How hard is it to please someone who denies their own needs?_ I wondered.

"You don't have a desk in your so-called office?" she observed.

I cocked my head to the side, my shoulders slumping a bit. Ignis had berated me for mixing the functionalities of most rooms in my apartment time and again, even though I really didn't see a point. He insisted that a bedroom should serve only for sleep, but I have the ability of finding sleep _anywhere_ in the world.

"I have it in my room instead. I prefer to lounge and relax here. You can read later, I promise the books won't go anywhere," I teased her, carefully grabbing her elbow to invite her in following me.

Luna obliged, gently storing the book back on the shelf and giving me a smile.

"What's next?"

"There's a storage room… And the bedroom where you'll sleep."

Luna's easy disposition seemed to tarnish when we stopped in front of the bedroom, the only one I had in my suite and she realized it was mine.

"I… I don't want to kick you out of bed. I mean…"

She started blushing as she took a step back, apparently unsure about how I wanted things for our sleeping arrangements. I couldn't help but remember Ignis's comment about protection and felt my cheeks heating up a bit.

"My couch is really comfortable," I assured her, "…and I don't want you uncomfortable. I've never slept next to anyone since I was a kid and I doubt my bedside manners are any better than when I would kick my dad in the shins."

She did laugh and it felt as though we'd evaded some embarrassment but my heart was still beating a little too fast as she stepped into the room, slowly taking a look around the place.

I had visited her home once, but she'd never seen mine and I hadn't shared it with many people. The Citadel should have been my home, the only one I should want, since I was going to be King, but this flat was all I really needed. Giving a mental check to what the place looked like earlier this morning, I was grateful for Ignis picking up my dirty clothes lying in a corner of the room and making the bed looks like some hotel suite.

"I know it's small and…"

My desk was there, with half scribbled letters, my laptop and a tower of politic treaties Ignis insisted I had to read.

"It's lovely," Luna stated, crossing her arms behind her back as she took another look around the room. "It feels like an actual home where someone can live. Although I question the lures."

Her voice held some teasing, but I couldn't help my ears turning red as I realized my lure station showed my latest creations, some of my most prized lures also left on display. I had started that thing when I was 12 and had never mentioned it in any of my letters to her, because it felt… dorky I guess?

"Oh… Well…"

I was certain I'd asked Ignis to move that thing, but my advisor must have been thinking it was better that Luna see my apartment as it was.

"You think we could visit a few fishing spots while I'm here? Regis never got to give me that fishing lessons he'd promised and…"

She halted as she saw my face dropping slightly.

"I don't think I've apologized for that yet," I managed, my throat feeling tighter than it did before. It felt hard to breathe as guilt wrapped itself around me.

"For what?"

My princess sounded genuinely confused and I was wondering if speaking up actually meant I was going to push bad memories onto her when she could finally catch a break.

"We left you back then, all on your own and it was my fault. If I hadn't gotten hurt in the first place…"

Luna shook her head, her hair following the movement in a way that was almost mesmerizing. I really had to get a grip and get used to having her around me before I made a complete fool of myself!

"We might have never gotten to meet each other if it wasn't for that wound. And I'm not saying I'll ever wish you any harm. The past is as it is, Noct."

I tried nodding in agreement, but it was hard to hear her being so calm when she should be the one feeling angry and betrayed.

"You're so patient, Luna. How do you do it?"

She shrugged in answer.

"I didn't turn out like that because of the empire if that's what you're wondering, Noct. This is who I always was."

Her smile seemed frail, but I accepted to take her word for it. The last thing I wanted to do was to make her sad.

After offering to prepare dinner with me, I suggested to keep the kitchen experiments for a later time and stick to a meal Ignis had left for me in the fridge. Luna was convinced by the very sight of the lasagna plate and asked for seconds twice, which confirmed to me she was growing a little more comfortable.

"That's a ravenous appetite for a princess," I teased her.

"You ate half of it by yourself!"

Our evening went by as I introduced her to a few of my favorite video games, and after trying for over an hour, we shifted to a reading session. Time flew by too quickly and by 10, she was yawning every five minutes or so and had trouble hiding it. She still wanted to take the couch instead of me, but I insisted.

"What if I asked for compensation since you're getting so worked up about it?"

Luna frowned slightly, a tentative smile growing on her face.

"What are you suggesting?"

"One kiss in exchange for taking my bed?"

I tried not to blush saying it, because I was afraid I'd make her feel bad or uncomfortable, but despite flushing, she shifted closer to me on the couch.

"What kind of kiss? I need clear terms to make this work."

My ears burned and I fought against my own awkwardness. Playful Luna was… fascinating, too adorable for my heart and… nerve-wracking.

"Anything particular in mind?"

Her hands were wrangling together in her lap and I could tell she was nervous too, but she nodded.

"A few things."

Her voice sounded too low, almost sultry and I couldn't swallow, couldn't move. Her lips brushed against my jaw, a fleeting touch. Gods, I needed more.

"You meant an array of options with that plural, didn't you?"

My voice worked, but my mouth was dry and I hated myself for sweating. We'd kissed earlier today, but this was different. She was in my home. My little sanctuary. No one could walk in on us and that meant we might just catch up on all the lost time between us. All the feelings and longing I left between the words because writing them down felt almost wrong.

"I did. Not quite princess-like, was it?"

"I didn't say I minded."

She reached one hand up, her fingers brushing against my neck, cupping one side of my face. I leaned over, not sure what to do. I didn't want to forget the bruise on her arm, but holding her felt right, but acting too familiar might…

Our lips met and the questions died down. In the span of a few hours, I had forgotten how good she felt. It was a chaste kiss, too brief, but my arms were around her and I dipped in for more, half a groan in the back of my throat.

"You said one kiss," she breathed out when we next parted.

"That _you_ gave me. Doesn't mean I can't extend the courtesy."

Her lips were smiling against mine and her hands ran through my hair. Tugging and stroking.

"Luna, I need to… ask you… what were the other types of kisses you had in mind?"

Her mouth was red, her eyes hazy and her skin so flushed, she almost looked feverish. But she took this chance we had, she allowed me in and closer still, pulling on my shirt to have me shift in one way and another. Her embarrassment was temporarily gone and I would have done anything she asked me.

"Hold me closer through this one?"

She tugged on my collar, leaning down on the couch and I followed. I wondered if she'd let me try one or two of the kisses I had in mind.

To be continued…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Writing kissing scenes in Noctis's pov is… weird. But writing any fluff in first person can be weird. This chapter was short, but it took me so long to write a decent amount of pages, I decided to keep things at this first step. Luna was introduced to Noctis's apartment and they should have the chance to share time together and apart from the rest of the world. Although Noctis's friends will soon be introduced to Luna. And I wrote something about Regis being potentially senile. Need to keep that up. :D


End file.
